


All Hail the King

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boy King!Sam, Death, Gen, TW: Blood, not a happy poem, poemfic, sam's done with your angel shit, the apocalyyyyypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone online who's helped shape this lovely image of boyking!sam out of the few mentions in the show. it's always good to get another monster under the bed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Hail the King

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and thank you to everyone online who's helped shape this lovely image of boyking!sam out of the few mentions in the show. it's always good to get another monster under the bed.

long live the king,

the boy with fine yellow dust in his hair.

the sulfur stains his fingertips as well

and blood browns his crown.

 

his own veins bloom with black;

his teeth turn a lovely pink

when he drinks from his lady.

 

you can tell where he's been

because after he's gone,

wooden crosses sprout upwards.

 

they are rough and crooked.

there's not enough time for a proper grave

when the king comes to town.


End file.
